Traditional methods of sending data and/or signals include a transmitter and/or a receiver. In certain applications, the transmitter broadcasts data in the form of an analog signal and the receiver obtains the analog signal and converts the analog signal to digital data (e.g., analog to digital conversion). The signals transmitted and/or received by a transmitter and/or receiver are often modulated to efficiently transfer data for use in electronic devices. The data and/or signals used by an electronic device may be further modulated and/or demodulated to suit the characteristics of the electronic device.